The Laboratory Core will provide several broad services to projects 1,2, and 3: (1) all necessary tissue culture and DNA preparation including obtaining cell lines of new populations and regrowing cells to replenish DNA stocks as necessary, (2) providing DNA of all samples and aliquoting the DNA into plates of whatever configurations are needed for the individual projects, (3) running the GeneScan gels on the ABI-377.